


Rope Trick

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Rodney, M/M, Pining John Sheppard, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he admired Rodney McKay, or more than admired if truth be told, John Sheppard would have preferred Atlantis’ trouble magnet to attract less, well, trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Trick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written 10/26/2006 for the SV/SGA Flashficathon for [](http://chopchica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chopchica.livejournal.com/)**chopchica** , who requested first time McKay/Sheppard, happy smut with no pointless angst, and an added bonus of bondage. I think I’ve got it. Sort of.

As much as he admired Rodney McKay, or more than admired if truth be told, John Sheppard would have preferred Atlantis’ trouble magnet to attract less, well, trouble.

Actually, he’d prefer it if Rodney only attracted him. Make that, he’d rather Rodney was only attracted _to_ him. Let all the brilliant, buxom blondes want Rodney, John was fine with that. As long as Rodney knew he didn’t belong with any of them. Major Carter – Colonel Carter now – was back on Earth, and therefore not a real threat. John really hoped she wouldn’t be a problem even if she and Rodney were within dating proximity. “If you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you’re with” made a better song than it did a philosophy. He knew he’d been sending off “Keep your hands off my scientist” vibes, even if Rodney himself wasn’t aware of it.

“You know, this ‘offending the natives and getting escorted out of the city by force’ thing is getting _really_ old,” Rodney groused, as they fought their way through the muck and bramble back to where they’d parked the puddle jumper. They hadn’t been having much luck lately. This was the third unexpectedly unwelcome visit they’d had in as many weeks.

The mission had started out well. Though the Naritreans didn’t have much in the way of technology that would be of use, they did have a wide variety of food to trade. He and Rodney, Teyla and Ronon would have been carting a good sampling of it now, had it not been for Rodney’s ‘is there citrus in this?’ query at the celebratory dinner. Apparently it was considered quite the offense to inquire about the ingredients of a meal before one had tried it. Allergies clearly weren’t an issue on Naritrea.

“You managed to get away intact.” John glanced over at Rodney, who was just beginning to wheeze. “Well, mostly intact. That shirt has seen better days.” John didn’t think the greenish brown stew the chef had poured over Rodney’s head was likely to wash out. It stunk, too.

“Thanks to Teyla. And frankly, it feels like all of me has seen better days.” Teyla had covered for Rodney’s inadvertent insult, explaining that he was ‘of a weak constitution, and unused to the hearty gift of Naritrean sustenance.” She’d shrugged at him apologetically before he could raise his voice in protest.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Rodney. You held it together just fine. You know Teyla didn’t mean anything by what she said.”

“Oh, come on. I know what you all think of me.” Rodney’s broad shoulders slumped as he trudged along.

“No, I don’t think you do know how _I_ feel,” John said, quietly enough to shrug it off if Rodney reacted badly. He couldn’t help but notice Rodney’s improved muscle tone, and the growing strength in his body as he moved. He wondered if Rodney was even aware how much he’d changed, or if anyone had bothered to tell him.

Rodney paused a moment, catching his breath, considering. “Really? _Oh._..Wow.” John could see the wheels turning, and Rodney’s lopsided grin come out. “Well, still. I’d like to be able to do more than _talk_ myself out of these sorts of situations. Do you think you could…”

“What?”

“Give me some self defense refreshers? In case the next people attack us with something more threatening than bad stew.”

“Hasn’t Teyla been doing that?”

“Yes, but she scares me.”

John had to laugh at that. “What makes you think I’d go easy on you?”

“What makes _you_ think I want you to go easy? I think I’d prefer it if you went hard.” His hand brushed Sheppard’s thigh as they walked the rest of the way to the jumper, beating the others by moments.

“We’ll talk about this later,” John promised.

“Talk about what?” Teyla asked, as she and Ronon followed them in.

“Just an idea for some team-building exercises,” John answered, grinning in Rodney’s direction.  


* * *

“As admirable as I find your dedication to learning better defensive moves, and being better prepared for the _next_ time hostile, but primitive aliens hold you captive,” John told Rodney late one Saturday, after yet another unpleasant mission, “I don’t think that _now_ is necessarily the best time for that lesson.”

“Nonsense, Major. What better time to teach me than when I want to learn? You didn’t have anything special planned for tonight, did you?” Rodney positively smirked at him, relieving John. If Rodney was smirking, then he was fine, chafe marks on his wrists and stiffness not-withstanding. You had to admire the guy. For all he’d been through, he was pretty damn resilient.

“You know damn well what I had planned. And it’s Colonel.” The same thing he did after every difficult mission (post briefing and post Rodney’s inevitable visit to the infirmary). Made sure Rodney really _was_ all right, a once-over (twice, if he was very lucky) that involved using his hands and lips and other body parts in a way Dr Beckett would call decidedly non-standard.

‘Far be it for me to put my personal safety above your libido, _Colonel_ , but I really want to learn this. We all know I can think rings around these imbeciles – and everyone else, for that matter --, but I have to admit you’re more adept with the daring escapes and raw brawn. I hate being at a disadvantage, even physically.”

“Oh, all right. You have a point.” John gave up the more enjoyable plans for another time.

A half hour later, when John found himself, hands tied up over his head, and an affectionate physicist rubbing himself all over him, he realized he’d been had. Rodney was a constant surprise.

John pretended to be angry. “’I need to learn to defend myself’? ‘Oh, John, will you show me how you escape these things so easily’? You’re full of shit, you know that McKay?”

John glared at Rodney. Or at least he tried to. It was difficult to feign even a hint of annoyance, what with Rodney unzipping him, and his talented hands reaching inside John’s boxers.

“Oh, please, Colonel. It’s hardly my fault you were dumb enough to fall for that. As if I’d rather learn self defense tactics Teyla, or Ronon – or anyone – could teach me, when I could be using my already considerable skills to do this.” He got up long enough to yank John’s pants and boxers down to his thighs, effectively binding him there, too. “Hmm, not bad, if I do say so myself.”

"Thanks, I think,” John answered.

“Not _you_ , you egotistical oaf. I was admiring my handiwork.”

“I am not an oaf, and besides, I taught you--” John started to protest; wanting to add something about pots and black kettles, but Rodney just covered John’s mouth with his hand before he could finish.

John squirmed as Rodney just stood over him, taking his time deciding what to do with his captive. And yeah, he could have freed himself, if he’d wanted. But John was almost as good a tactician as he was a pilot, and knew when he should just lie back and let his scientist have his fun.

That is, if he would ever get around to it. “Rodney, torturing your captive is against the Geneva convention.” He pushed his hips up at Rodney, hoping he would get the hint.

Rodney just smiled down at John, a wicked grin John could have sworn he had last seen on his own face. “This isn’t torture. It’s a slow buildup.” To illustrate this point, he took his own sweet time undressing, jacket and shirt first, then undoing the closures on his trousers, but not removing them.

“Well, build quicker.” John complained, already too close to begging for his own liking. He’d never known Rodney to be such a fucking tease.

“No, I don’t think I will. I’m having too much fun doing it this way.” Showing a modicum of mercy, he bent to kiss John, his lips strong and mobile. Rodney was as agile kissing with his perfect, _perfect_ mouth as he was with talking – or eating, for that matter. John hoped that would prove true once those lips reached their goal.

John tried to take over, his own tongue seeking out the depths of Rodney’s mouth. All too soon, Rodney pulled back, telling John “Surely you don’t think you’re in control here, do you?”

"Hey!"

“Quiet, or I’ll stop.” Rodney threatened.

John didn’t say another word, as Rodney kissed constellations down his body, but he couldn’t help his gasp when he reached each sensitive spot.

Suction on a nipple, then the other, and still John held his tongue. A long, slow lick down John’s sternum. Rodney’s tongue dipped into his navel, down the trail of hair, and -- _God_ \-- stopped at the base of John’s erection. John bucked up again, this time earning a pleasurably painful nip.

It wasn’t fair. “ _Fuck_ , Rodney.” He couldn’t help himself. “Sorry. But _please_ don’t stop.”

Finally, Rodney proved he wasn’t an _evil_ genius after all, mouth surrounding John’s cock as he sucked with enthusiasm. He worked with the dedication and singleness of purpose he gave to his research.

It wasn’t long before John was coming, moaning Rodney’s name. as Rodney swallowed. Rodney wiped his mouth, and reached up to untie John.

When the tables were turned, and they would be, John vowed, Rodney was going to have to be disciplined. In the meantime he had to ask, “So what reward would you like for having learned your lesson so well?”

“Surprise me, John,” Rodney commanded.

“Yeah, I can do that,” John answered. He couldn’t wait.  



End file.
